There have been proposed inventions regarding the automatic creation of algorithms to which song data is input and front which features (speed, brightness, gaiety, etc. of songs) of the song data are output (e.g., see Patent Document 1.
[Patent Document 1]
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0181401A1